


What is Love?

by buzzbuzz34



Series: AroAceingTheLine 2021 [7]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Grey Romantic Character, aroaceingtheline2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Azu is so full of love, but she doesn't always know whether or not the love she feels for individuals falls into a platonic or a romantic box.  However, when it comes to Kiko, she realizes that it is full on romance, and she is both excited and terrified to see where it leads.
Relationships: Azu/Kiko (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: AroAceingTheLine 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: AroAceing the Line





	What is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the final day of @aroaceingtheline, with the prompt Spectrum! This was an incredible event and shout out to the people who set it up and to everyone who participated!

Azu loved so much and so deeply. She would lay down her life for each and every person that surrounded her on the Vengeance, and some she had only known for a few days.

However, no matter how much she loved, she sometimes had a hard time figuring out just _how_ she loved. Romance and friendship were tricky things, and so often the lines coalesced into a knot that she couldn’t untie. But it didn’t matter so much to her. She liked affection, hugs and kisses and the like, so any sort of love that featured those things was good enough for her. Even with Chinua, she never could put a pin on whether or not that love was platonic or romantic, but that didn’t stop her from loving him, from planning to marry him. And she loved him still, in her own way.

But now, she was hit with the startling revelation of a new, blossoming love that burned at her chest, and it was very much of the romantic kind. The problem was that she realized this while still holding onto the dart she’d been passing to Kiko, while Kiko continued to try and take it from her.

“I’ve got it,” Kiko said with a faint chuckle.

“Oh, right. Sorry.”

Kiko smiled wide, and Azu froze again, barely remembering herself enough to actually let go of the dart this time.

Her head was so frustrated that _this_ was when her heart decided to pin down a feeling. They were in the middle of a months-long voyage, and the world was at stake! Azu was content with just _loving_ and caring for people, but the way Kiko smiled and called her name made her heart hum with a very different kind of passion.

She didn’t feel this way often, only once or twice before in her life, and it always scared her. How did people feel this sort of romantic attraction all the time? Wasn’t it exhausting? And distracting? And a little bit nauseating if a little bit exciting too?

No, they didn’t have time for this. To be fair, they had a _significant_ amount of time, but there were other things to focus on than Kiko watching Azu after she finished her turn, a twinkle in her eye and an upturn at the edge of her lips.

As much as Azu tried to tell herself that this newfound romance had no place on the Vengeance, her heart rebelled against her, and she smiled back at Kiko across the deck.

Maybe it _was_ the right time to feel this way. The world was practically doomed, after all. In whichever way Azu felt about Kiko, there wasn’t anything wrong with enjoying her company, was there? And if Kiko happened to feel the same way about Azu, with some sort of budding romantic love blooming in her chest, then that wasn’t anything to be ashamed of.

Azu didn’t always know how to make sense of her love or put it in a well-labelled box. But when she sat down next to Kiko and started up a conversation about everything and nothing, she was happy to see where this new love might end up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Check out aroaceingtheline.tumblr.com or this collection for more incredible aro ace content!
> 
> If you want to find more of my writing, head on over to kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com, or check out my personal, celsidebottom.tumblr.com <3


End file.
